Breadcrumbs
"Breadcrumbs" is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one hundredth and forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It will air on April 6, 2018. It was written by Jane Espenson & Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Ron Underwood. Henry grapples with an important decision when a job prospect in New York City threatens to take him away from Jacinda and Lucy, but a revelation in the case of The Candy Killer could make it even harder to leave Hyperion Heights. Meanwhile, Margot confides in Tilly, and in a flashback, Hook helps Henry find a way to prove himself to Ella. Plot Opening sequence A Wish Realm version of the Jolly Roger sailing during a storm is featured in the background. In the Characters' Past In the New Enchanted Forest realm, Henry, Ella and Hook go on a quest to slay a dragon that has been harassing nearby villages, but when they enter the dragon's cave, they learn it fled weeks ago. This situation now has Henry expressing his disappointment with Hook, as he came to the new realm searching for his story because he refused to believe he was just a character in someone else's tale as he feels unworthy of Ella. When he mentions to Hook that he wants to propose with a special ring like the one of his grandparents, Hook suggests that they retrieve one from Davy Jones' locker. Using a tracking map as a guide, the two sneak aboard the Jolly Roger to overtake it from Blackbeard in order to acquire the treasure. Unfortunately afterwards they're suddenly surprised by Blackbeard, who takes back the ship and plans to kill Henry and Hook, only to have them fight back and succeeded in overtaking Blackbeard and his crew. However, it is revealed that it was all a set-up by Hook so that Henry could feel like he partook in an epic adventure, which suddenly becomes a real one when a storm arises. As they move closer to the storm, Henry realized that this was caused by magic because of the treasure they took from the locker, so they threw the treasure back into the ocean and Hook steers it away thus calming the storm. As they returned to land, Henry tells Hook that he may not have a story of his own but he does have a heart to give to and won't need a story for it. Later on, Henry ends up proposing to Ella at a nearby lake and express his feelings to her that he wants to start a new chapter with her and she says yes. In The Present Day In Seattle, Henry lands a job interview in New York to become a podcaster. He stopped by Roni's to see if Regina was there but wasn't, but he did run into Nick, who was disappointed (but is aware) that Ivy left Seattle and promised to find another client. Henry told Jacinda about the job but that means he would have to move to New York City, and apparently Jacinda supported this decision. But Lucy and Sabine both believed otherwise and suggested to Jacinda to reconsider. At the same time, Weaver, who is relieved that Ivy and Anastasia returned to their realm, finds Henry's "Once Upon a Time" book at another crime scene and insists that Henry help the police identify the Candy Killer, whom they conclude is a man who believes he is the "Hansel" of the story. Henry agreed, noting that the killer is seeking vengeance for his sister's death and he's acting out on that theory after Henry spotted a series of corrections in the book, indicating that more characters that fit the descriptions in Hyperion Heights could become intended victims. Henry also told Rogers and Weaver that the killer can detect if the victims have a scar because he might be scarred from the traumatic experiences. Like Lucy and Sabine, Weaver also thinks Henry should reconsider leaving, since he liked how his favorite character (referring to the younger Henry) is depicted in the book. When Henry gets a flat tire driving to the airport, he discovers a piece of a glass slipper on the tire, giving him a sign that he might reconsider staying. Nick suddenly stopped by and offers Henry a ride, and he asked Nick if he could stop by to see Jacinda, only to have Henry discovers scars on Nick, who then injects Henry with a drug and is kidnapped by Nick, who confirms the former's suspicions of him being Hansel and the Candy Killer. As Lucy convinced Jacinda to take Henry's call, Nick, who took the phone and declined the message, refused to listen to a drugged up Henry as he prepares to send out more heart shaped candy boxes and vows to keep on killing his intended victims and to make Henry aware of who he really is. Meanwhile, Lucy and Zelena are working on a antidote to reverse Henry's curse when Margot overheard the conversation about why her mother wanted her to return but Zelena wasn't ready to to tell her yet. Around the same time, Rogers helped Tilly get a job working with Sabine at the food truck. As Margot and Tilly meet up again at the food truck the women strike up a conversation and find they have a lot in common. Both Sabine and Rogers feels enthusiastically impressed with Tilly finding a job and a new person to relate to. As Margot returned to Roni's, she forgave Zelena but felt that it was due to not seeing her fiancée in a while, so when Margot showed Zelena a box of heart shaped chocolates, Zelena is horrified to find that she is next on Hansel's "Candy Killer" murder spree. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Cinderella/Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Chris Gauthier as Smee *Rebecca Mader as Kelly West *Charles Mesure as Black Beard *Nathan Parsons as Nick Branson *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot Co-Starring *Andy Nez as Filthy Man *Alison Raine as Customer #2 *Leana Yu as Woman Customer Trivia * Its revealed Nick/Jack is also Hansel, and that he has burn scars. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Photography - Rogers, Henry and Weaver.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Opening Sequence.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Trio And Drunk.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Jolly Roger.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Henry Hook Trasure.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Henry Hook Storm.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Proposal.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Margot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Zelena and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Jacinda and Henry.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Weaver Book.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Rogers And Tilly.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Zelena and Margot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Tilly and Sabine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Hostage.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes